Satsuki Kiryūin
Satsuki Kiryūin is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Kiryūin is a professional wrestler currently signed with GAIA Women Athletes as the current GAIA International Champion, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand as the current APEX World Women's Champion, and SPARK Women's Wrestling. Background * Series: Kill la Kill * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 125 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GAIA, APEX, SPARK (Formerly) FTW Head of the Women's Division * Debut: 2014 * Status: Active * Billed From: Honnō City, Japan * Allies: Ryūko Matoi (sister), The Elite Four (Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Hōka Inumuta) * Rivals: Ragyō Kiryūin (mother), The Four Horsewomen (Mai Valentine, Aelita Schaeffer, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett), Dangan Club * Twitter: @StudentCouncilPresident Professional Wrestling Career GAIA Women Athletes International Champion (2014–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling World Women's Champion (2013–present) Full Throttle Wrestling Head of the Women's Division (2014–2017) SPARK Women's Wrestling (2017–present) Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki, herself, notes that she must have been a kindhearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Bakuzan ''(Fireman's Carry lifted and dropped into a Sitout Side Powerslam) * ''Junketsu Clutch (Anaconda Vice / Cobra Clutch combination) * Might of Honnōji (Elevated Sitout Powerbomb) Signature moves * Ankle Lock, sometimes while grapevining the opponent's leg * Dragon Sleeper, sometimes with bodyscissors * European Uppercut * Gako Break (Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker) * Gowan Lariat (Crooked Arm Lariat or a Discus Lariat) * Knife Edge Chop * Heel Hook, sometimes preceded by a Dragon Screw * High Knee * Knee Drop, sometimes to back of the head of an opponent in the ring apron * Manji Gatame (Octopus Stretch) * Multiple kick variations ** Running Calf ** Running Delayed Low-angle Drop to an seated opponent in the corner ** Shoot ** Springboard Enzuigiri ** Zenkan Kick ''(Running Soccer to the chest of a kneeling opponent while using their knee for leverage) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging / Snap German ** Bridging Half Nelson ** Exploder ** ''Kōryu Slam (Ura-nage) ** Saito ** Snap ** Sternness Slinger (Flipping Release Leg-hook Belly-to-back) ** Tiger * Musha Gaeshi (Leg-hook STO) * Shining Wizard * Ushigoroshi (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) – adopted from Hirooki Goto * Victory Roll floated over into a Cross Armbar * Wrist-clutch Olympic Slam Nicknames * "Steel Queen" Managers Entrance themes * "Sternness" by NOAH (GAIA) * "Hadou" by Kazsin (APEX; August 9, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX World Women's Championship (1 time, current) GAIA Women Athletes * GAIA International Championship (1 time, current) * Pride & Glory Diamond in the Mine (2015; GAIA representative) Road to FWM Draft * Female Fatale Tournament Winner (2015) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers